Yuki
Yuki is the last surviving member of a secret Kitsune tribe that lived in the mountains of Japan. She is a fortune teller who now resides in Ainslet, a city she came to so she could find the young man who once saved her life. History Yuki Morioka was born up in the mountainous regions of Japan, born to a priestess in a small, hidden village. She was trained in the ways of fortune telling from a young age. Despite being forbidden from leaving the village, she would often sneak out, and explore the forests and other villages surrounding theirs.' ' One day however, she was attacked by a pair of criminals, and was almost killed. But then, a young man came to her rescue, and saved her life. After nursing her back to health, he disappeared, without a trace… She desperately wanted to find him again, to thank him for his kindness. So, she resolved to head out on her own, and find him. She did find the man. But, he came with bad news. Her village had been discovered, and was burned to the ground, with the villagers either killed or taken in as slaves. Now, she is stuck in the city of Ainslet, with nowhere else to go. Personality Yuki is a very shy girl, and is easily frightened by others. However, after realizing that she has nothing to fear, she easily opens up to people, and is very kind and excitable. While she is not very strong physically or emotionally, when she puts her mind to it, she’ll stop at nothing to accomplish her goals. ~Theme of Yuki~ Appearance Yuki has long, white hair that all the way down to her back. She also keeps a strand of braided hair over her shoulder. As well as this, she has a pair of white fox ears, and a long, white tail. She wears special black and yellowish-gold robes, stockings, and shoes. She also carries around a clear, see-through crystal ball. Combat Information Powers Yuki’s clan was bestowed the power of the moon by their goddess. The power was passed down by generation to generation, with Yuki being the successor of her master. This power allows the user to see into the future, as well as craft powerful spells and use the power of telekinesis. To tap into her power, she uses a crystal ball that was passed down by her Master to her. To use her power, Yuki can tap into her Mana. However, her Mana is tied with her life force. Using too much will cause her to become exhausted, and using all of it will cause her to faint. Yuki’s Mana can be restored using Mana potions. Skills Yuki can not directly fight, and lacks any real way of defending herself, minus using her crystal ball as a makeshift weapon. She is highly trained in the art of spellcrafting and fortune telling. However, she is extremely lacking in all of her stats except for Magic, in which her Magic is extremely high. Move List Yuki’s Blessing - Target recovers HP over time. Yuki’s Grace - Applies a reflective light shield around the target. Yuki’s Wrath - Target is engulfed by extreme physical pain. Does not actually deal damage. Yuki’s Sorrow - Target’s speed/accuracy is indefinitely lowered. Trivia * Yuki is afraid of the dark. * Yuki’s favorite hobby is stargazing. * Yuki is embarrassed by her bust size, due to her being completely flat. If anyone mentions it, she gets extremely flustered. * Yuki is a hopeless romantic. * Yuki can speak English and Japanese. Category:Characters